percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Of The Gods ch 8: The shell
"My shell has the ability to travel into your mind and figure out what your afraid of and create a creature based of your fears. With my shell Mimas is now a great threat Olympus", Triton said. "How do we get the shell from Mimas if he could just use it on us?", Emiley asked. "I don't know, that's something you need to figure out on your own", he replied. "Great we have to fight a giant with a conch shell that we cant stop", I said. "There is something I want to show you", Triton said. He took us to a black wall that turned into a 20 ft. long window. "Do you see that tower over there", Triton asked. "Yeah", I replied. "That is the Olympian Tower", he said. "This tower will make it easier to communicate with the gods". "How?", Boyd replied. "If I wanted to find Aphrodite I can just go the room designated to her and it will send me directly to her location. "This isn't for just the major 12 gods but the minor gods as well", Triton said. "Couldn't something like that be a useful target for an enemy", Emiley asked. "Yes, if you can retrieve my shell than it will protect the tower before it is to late", he said. "Now go get my shell back and please come back alive". We left the club and we got a ride back to the harbor. "Lets find this island and get that shell back", I said. The ship made a sound as if it was agreeing with me but ships cant talk but this was a magic ship made to take us where ever we need to go so any thing could be possible. On the ship we were going over a battle strategy. "How do we defend against a shell that makes us think our worst fears are real and a giant that requires a god and demigod to kill?". "Well we don't have to fight at all", Emiley said, "What do you mean", I asked. "Well we could just sneak on to the island find out where the giant kept the shell and get out as fast as possible", she said. "That might work, hold up! I just figure out what we could use to defend against the shell we could use to defend against the conch shell", Boyd said. "What", Emiley and I replied. "We could put wax in our ears before he blows it, like how Odysseus made his men do so they wouldn't here the Sirens", Boyd said. "Great we have a plan sort of", I said. The ship made a sound as if it was talking and I understood it. "We will arrive at the island in 10 minutes". "How do you know?", Boyd asked. "The ship told me", I replied. "You can talk to ships now, you just get weirder and weirder", he said. Tower Of The Gods ch 9: Mimas Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page